Taxon:Mecyclothorax
}} Taxonavigation Species: Name Mecyclothorax Sharp, 1903 Synonyms * Atelothorax Sharp, 1903 [[Britton] (1948: 110)] * Metrothorax Sharp, 1903 [[Britton] (1948: 111)] * Thriscothorax Sharp, 1903 [[Britton] (1948: 110)] * Phacothorax Jeannel, 1944. Type species: Phacothorax fleutiauxi Jeannel, 1944, by monotypy. [[Liebherr] & Marris (2009: 10)] * Loeffleria Mandl, 1969. Type species: Loeffleria globicollis Mandl, 1969 [[Baehr] & Lorenz (1999: 264)] References * 1992: A new Mecyclothorax Sharp from New Guinea. (Insecta, Coleoptera, Carabidae, Psydrinae). Spixiana, 15: 249-252. * 1995: The genus Mecyclothorax Sharp, 1903 in New Guinea (Coleoptera, Carabidae, Psydrinae). Mitteilungen Muenchener Entomologischen Gesellschaft, 85: 3-19. * 1998: A further new species of the genus Mecyclothorax Sharp from western New Guinea (Insecta, Coleoptera, Carabidae, Psydrinae). Spixiana, 21: 21-24. * 2000: A new species of the genus Lestignathus Erichson from Tasmania with a note on the Tasmanian species of Mecyclothorax Sharp (Insecta: Coleoptera: Carabidae: Licininae, Psydrinae). Records of the South Australian Museum, 33: 123-126. PDF * 2002: Two new species of the genus Mecyclothorax Sharp from Papua New Guinea (Insecta, Coleoptera, Carabidae, Psydrinae). Revue Suisse de Zoologie, 109(4): 695-704. * 2003: Psydrine ground beetles (Coleoptera: Carabidae: Psydrinae), excluding Amblytelini, of eastern Queensland rainforests. Memoirs of the Queensland Museum, 49: 65-109. * 2008: Two new species of the genus Mecyclothorax Sharp from New Guinea (Coleoptera: Carabidae: Psydrinae). Tijdschrift voor Entomologie, 151: 133-140. PDF * 2009: A new species of the genus Mecyclothorax Sharp from New South Wales (Insecta: Coleoptera, Carabidae: Psydrinae). Records of the Australian Museum, 61: 89–92. PDF * ; 1999: A revaluation of Loeffleria globicollis Mandl from Borneo (Insecta, Coleoptera, Carabidae, Psydrinae). Spixiana, 22: 263-267. * 1948: A revision of the Hawaiian species of Mecyclothorax (Coleoptera: Carabidae). Occasional papers of the Bernice P. Bishop Museum, 19: 107–166. PDF missing pp.108-109 * 2005: New species of Mecyclothorax (Coleoptera: Carabidae, Psydrini) from Polipoli, Maui define an area of endemism on Halacakala Volcano, Hawaii. Journal of the New York Entomological Society, 113: 97-128. * 2006: Taxonomic revision of the Mecyclothorax beetles (Coleoptera: Carabidae, Psydrini) of Molokai, Hawaii and recognition of areas of endemism on Kamakou Volcano. Journal of the New York Entomological Society, 114: 179-281. * 2008: Taxonomic revision of Mecyclothorax Sharp (Coleoptera, Carabidae) of Hawaii Island: abundant genitalic variation in a nascent island radiation. Deutsche Entomologische Zeitschrift, 55: 19-78. Abstract * 2008: Mecyclothorax kavanaughi sp. n. (Coleoptera: Carabidae) from the Finisterre Range, Papua New Guinea. Tijdschrift voor Entomologie, 151: 147-154. * ; 2009: Revision of the New Zealand species of Mecyclothorax Sharp (Coleoptera: Carabidae: Psydrinae, Mecyclothoracini) and the consequent removal of several species to Meonochilus gen. n. (Psydrinae, Meonini). New Zealand entomologist, 32: 5-22. * 1984: Taxonomic notes on some Australasian Mecyclothorax Sharp (Coleoptera: Carabidae: Psydrinae) and descriptions of new species. Journal of the Australian Entomological Society, 23(3): 161-166. * 1985: The Carabidae of Norfolk Island. Pp. 236-256 in (ed.) Taxonomy, phylogeny and zoogeography of beetles and ants. Series entomologica (Dordrecht), 33. * 1992: The Carabidae of Lord Howe Island (Coleoptera: Carabidae). Pp. 159-173 in ; ; (eds.) The biogeography of ground beetles of mountains and islands. Intercept Limited, Andover, Hampshire. * 1978: La faune des Carabidae de Tahiti. 2. - Genre Mecyclothorax (Sharp). Nouvelle Revue d'Entomologie, 8'(2): 133-162. * 1979: La faune des Carabidae de Tahiti. 3. - ''Mecyclothorax fosbergi n. sp. Nouvelle Revue d'Entomologie, '''9(1): 9-10. * 1987: La faune des Carabidae de Tahiti. 7. Revision du genre Mecyclothorax (Sharp) (Psydrini). 2. Les groups de M. striatopunctatus n. sp. M. dannieae Perrault, M. marginatus Perrault et M. viridis Perrault (Coleoptera). Nouvelle Revue d'Entomologie, 3'(4): 439-455. * 1988: Microendemisme et speciation du genre ''Mecyclothorax (Coleoptera-Carabidae Psydrini) a Tahiti (Polynesie francaise). Bulletin de la Societe Zoologique de France, '''112(3-4): 419-427. * 1988: La faune des Carabidae de Tahiti. 8. Revision du genre Mecyclothorax Sharp (Psydrini) 3. Les groupes de M. altiusculus Britton et de M. gourvesi Perrault (Coleoptera). Nouvelle Revue d'Entomologie, 5'(3): 229-245. * 1989: Le faune des Carabidae de Tahiti: 9. Revision du genre ''Mecyclothorax (Sharp) (Psydrini). 4. Le groupe de M. globosus Britton (Coleoptera). Nouvelle Revue d'Entomologie, '''6(1): 57-70. Категория:Taxon:Eukaryota